the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Dale
Overview Dale, formerly known as Rhovanion, is a faction created by Lego_Army to create a new power in the North. It is currently led by King EinRollmops, who rules from his castle in Old Rhovanion. Lore Background The City of Dale (alongside with other realms) was founded by Northmen from Rhovanion, who had fled north after the fall of their great Kingdom of Rhovanion 50 years earlier. Ranks The Dalish rank system: * King - The absolute ruler of the Kingdom. * Prince '''- The Heir of the Kingdom and hand of the king. * '''Earl -''' ' The noble lords of the Kingdoms waypoints. * '''Thane '- Great knights and proud protectors of the Lands. * Junker - Young nobles, often knights or friends of Dale. * Freeman '-' 'Players who have passed recruitment. * '''Serf '-''' '''Players who have not passed recruitment. History The Kingdom Dale first began in early November 2015 with the name 'Kingdom of Rhovanion'. The founder, King Lego_Army started it as a successor state to the Kingdom of Rhovanion which was destroyed in lore by an Easterling invasion. Rhovanion was later more commonly known as Dale. The faction started out by claiming East Bight and Northern Wilderland. (Dale wasn't yet added to the mod.) This, however sparked a conflict with the orcs of Mordor and those of Dol Guldur. They claimed East Bight and parts of Wilderland. A border was created that both sides agreed on but East Bight was still an issue. They would settle it by trial by combat. Lego would fight aidansebastion, King of Mordor in an one on one. East Bight was lost. Mewarmy was unbanned in late November of 2015, and in late December reclaimed the throne of Rohan. Almost immediately, he attacked Dale. His men raided Dale and pillaged the lands. Lego tried to talk him down, but war ensued. The siege of Dale was fought between Dale and Rohan. On the side of Dale, was Dorwinion, Gundabad mercenaries, and others from all around. The attackers were Rohan, the Dwarves, and a large contingent of Elves and other soldiers. The defenders were outnumbered and badly fortified. As Lego was giving a speech to his forces, the hordes of his enemies attacked from the Mountain. Taken by surprise, they were slaughtered. After the defeat, Lego left the server. With only a handful of men still in Dale, the attackers struck again in an illegal siege. Fortunately, the defenders managed to win the war anyway. Dale was still free. On the 30th of October 2017, King Lego_Army left Dale to have a break. In his place he left behind a constitutional monarchy with ChildWalrus as the Figurehead. ChildWalrus then passed on his limited powers to Fiene22 who was queen for a few days. A week into the new year, Lego returned to Dale, and with the support of the players took control of the government. This event is known as the January Crisis as the Dwarven factions refused to recognize the new King, and alongside the Mordoran Dominion threatened war to reinstall Fiene to the throne. The crisis ended after a week when Lego succeeded in peacefully reclaiming complete control of the Kingdom. On the 29th of April 2018, King Lego_Army quit the server after several years on it. The Kingdom was now empty except for a few players without true leadership. On the 8th of May 2018, GajaHasFallen was proclaimed king by MandatoryPeanut and Laeonathan in order to rebuild Dale. Soon afterwards, Lego would recognize Gaja as king. During Gaja's reign Dale was expanded a lot. The reconstruction of the city started under him, but was finished under King Laeonathan. His main achievements were expanding Dale's Borders into almost every direction, restoring all of the ancient lands the Northmen lost when their great Kingdom of Rhovanion fell. On the 10th of August 2018, King GajaHasFallen was banned after a short but extremely successful reign, and Laeonathan, the former Grand Advisor became the new King of Dale. On the 5th of November 2018, King Laeonathan abdicated and gave the throne to jakub8899. Neither jakub nor his successor, KefinLOTR, would last long. PizzaKingOfPizza laid claim to the throne, as did HarrMac of Rohan. Realizing HarrMac gave Dale a greater chance of success, Pizza gave up his claim, and endorsed HarrMac as King. In the late evening of the 26th of December 2018, HarrMac was crowned King. On the 17th of January 2019, The Kingdom of Dale joined the Coalition of Dawn. In the evening of the 18th of February, the Kingdom of Dale declared war on Northern Umbar, due to them joining the war against the Wind Dwarves. This would spark a brief conflict in which Dale took the Northern Umbar capital and forced them to pay Dale tribute. On the 9th of March 2019, HarrMac resigned from his position as King of Dale and left the Kingdom after bringing Dale to its greatest point since the reign of GajaHasFallen. He would be succeeded by Prince PizzaKingOfPizza. On the 24th of April 2019, the Kingdom of Dale entered the war against Dunland on the side of Arnor, which was won due to Dale's massive military efforts. With the dawn of the 4th May 2019, King PizzaKingOfPizza crowned Laeonathan, the old King of Dale, King again. On the 23th of May, King Laeonathan took a break from TOS, leaving the crown behind. A day later picked up by Prince RHVT. A month later EinRollmops took the reign of the Kingdom, as RHVT left to travel the world. On the 24th of December, The Kingdom of Dale left the Coalition of Dawn and nullified all it's alliances. Active Players *EinRollmops, King of Dale and Rhovanion *Martin752003, Prince of Dale and Earl of the GDC *AlbanianBlur, Earl of Redwater Ford *BlackPhantom31,Earl of Dale *mickminero, Earl of Bardhaven *RickardStark, Earl of Running Ford *Theodbert, Earl of East Rhovanion Gate *Ailaerth *BagleHasNoName *Bruchpilot8 *Chordusia *DexlessBroetchen *FlamesMc *KillerCyclone16 *Kinkkupizza37 *Mr_Piggy *Nordiceous *RalinStonearm *Rnegade *Taikaviita *teparty123 *TiberiusValerian *VeggieTales *WildeMats *WildeWiebke *xenophonDB Major Builds '''Dale - The Capital of the Kingdom of Dale. Bardhaven - Dale's main port. 'The Dalish Crossroads '- A village built on the Great Dalish Crossroads. 'Running Ford '- A fortress situated on the ford of the River Running. 'Redwater Ford '- A ruined fortress-town marking the easternmost border of Dale. 'Old Rhovanion '-''' 'A city built on the ruins of the ancient capital of the Kingdom of Rhovanion. '''East Rhovanion Gate '-''' '''A town of Vale-Men who have sworn allegiance to the King of Dale Requirements to Join To join the Kingdom of Dale, you will need to complete the following. * Gain 100 Dalish Alignment * Reach the City of Dale * Pledge to the ingame faction of Dale * Have a discord account Diplomacy Allies: * Woodmen of Mirkwood Pacts and Treaties: * Non Aggression Pact with Dorwinion * Non Aggression Pact with Gondor * Non Aggression Pact with Mordor * Non Aggression Pact with Wind Dwarves Dalish Monarchs 1.) King Lego_Army (November 2015 to October 2017) 2.) King ChildWalrus (October 2017 to December 2017) 3.) Queen _Fiene22_ (December 2017 to January 2018) 4.) King Lego_Army (January 2018 to April 29th 2018) 5.) King GajaHasFallen (May 8th 2018 to August 10th 2018) 6.) King Laeonathan (August 10th 2018 to November 5th 2018) 7.) King HarrMac (December 26th 2018 to March 9th 2019) 8.) King PizzaKingOfPizza (March 9th 2019 to May 4th 2019) 9.) King Laeonathan (May 4th 2019 to May 23th 2019) 10.) King RHVT (May 24th 2019 to June 23rd 2019) 11.) King EinRollmops (June 23rd 2019 to now) Category:Factions Category:Rhovanion Category:Good Category:Men Category:Middle Men